


We gotta stop meeting like this

by Alerion15



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: (god I'm so thirsty for them), F/F, ahh yes it is now a drabble series, and let your hollence feels rise, so send your prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea why I didn't write this in Danny's POV, it started out that way and then Sam kinda just dominated the story, anyway like I said in the tags I can be persuaded to make this into a drabble story, I mean there are some AU's on tumblr I'd like to try, and if you guys had ideas I'd be up to writing them.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. You've spent way too much money on this kissing booth just ask me out already AU

“I’m telling you Sam it’s like clockwork.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird?”

The read head casually shrugs her shoulder, “Nah, plus you should see the way she gets all flustered it’s pretty cute.”

Sam just rolled her eyes at her captain and sat on the edge of her table, she let her eyes scan the crowd.  This year’s Summer Society Carnival drew a pretty good crowd.  Besides the geyser that took out the duck hunt and ring toss stands everything was going smoothly, well as smoothly as things can go at Silas.

She nodded toward Jamie whose group was in charge of the rides, she got a lopsided smile and thumbs up in return.  Shifting her gaze Sofia’s light brown eyes caught hers and she gave a slight nod to signal the booths were doing fine.  Sarah continued to sweep the entire area until she finished silently checking in with all the girls.

Bringing her gaze back to her captain she looked at the line that had accumulated in front of her table.  She and Danny were in charge of the kissing booth and it was almost time for them to switch out again.  Then, as if from thin air, Sam saw a familiar brunette in the line, although with her short stature it makes sense that she could blend into a crowd.  Waiting for the current costumer to remove their lips from Danny’s she nudged the taller girl’s leg with her foot.

“I just spotted your favorite customer” The blonde had to smirk in amusement as Danny tried to act nonchalant (but really if she leaned back any father in her chair she’s be on the floor).  After the Cap got distracted by the next customer Sam hopped off the table and strutted up the brunette who was nervously fidgeting with her hands. Sighing to herself she gently removed the girl from the line receive an indignant ‘hey’ in the process.

“You do know you’ve spent like $25 dollars at this booth right?” After she let go of the girl’s arm she went back to fiddling with her hands.

“There… isn’t a limit to the number of kisses you can get… is there?” Sam had to hold in a snort because wow, the Cap was right, this girl could probably induce cavities with the way she peers up through her bangs and nervously chews on her lip as a blush rises to her cheeks.

“Look, it’s almost my turn to take over the booth, but you probably already knew that seeing as you always show up right before we switch.  But because you seem like a nice girl and the Cap keep talking about you I’ll take over for the rest of the night and you can go enjoy the carnival with her.”

The shorter girls’ eyes practically lit up at this, “She talks about me?” Rolling her eyes once again Sam nudges the girl toward the table.

“Just get over there and talk to her”

“Thanks…”

“Sam”

“Thanks Sam, I’m Laura by the way” She turns around to give the blonde a handshake before walking away.

Quietly laughing to herself Sam can’t help but think that she and the girls are going to start seeing a lot of this Laura girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I didn't write this in Danny's POV, it started out that way and then Sam kinda just dominated the story, anyway like I said in the tags I can be persuaded to make this into a drabble story, I mean there are some AU's on tumblr I'd like to try, and if you guys had ideas I'd be up to writing them.


	2. Who the hell goes to Denny's at 2AM AU

Everything hurts.

Danny is sure that this slow throbbing pain that is pulsing throughout her body is going to settle into a general soreness that will make moving almost impossible.

The night started off normal enough; she and Sam rounded up their night patrol unit and went off to investigate a mirror in one of the abandoned buildings.  Rumor had it that it you looked at yourself in the mirror your reflection would start to do ‘strange’ things.

Apparently the mirror was able to create a doppelganger of anyone who stood in front of it too long, and let’s just say that she can pack a punch.  No seriously, her doppelganger hit her so hard that she basically flew into a wall.  After that Danny basically charged at the mirror and smashed it into tiny bits (7 years of bad luck be damned).

Everyone got out bruised and tired and while the others girls limped their way back to the house Danny was hungry, she did skip dinner, and Denny’s is the only thing open at 2am (why they have a Denny’s on their campus she’ll never know, who even still goes to Denny’s?

Well her apparently.

Her and this really cute girl who is now walking toward her.)

“Hi, um I noticed you walk in and you looked really tired, and I know only people who have had a rough night end up a Denny’s at this hour, and I was just about to order a Grand Slam, and I was wondering if you’d like to share it with me, I mean it’s the only decent thing you can get from Denny’s, well that and the lava cake, and well their coffee is surprisingly good-”

“Sure” The girl looks a little startled, as if she forgot she was even talking to Danny, “I’d love to share a Grand Slam with you.”

“Wow, um that’s great, my name is Laura Hollis”

“Danny Lawrence, now tell me more about this Grand Slam”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah it's a drabble series now, so send some requests in if you feel like it


	3. I do stupid shit and you're my doctor AU

“Ow, don’t you have any of the stuff that doesn’t sting?” Danny’s grip on the bed tightens as Laura continues to clean her cuts with disinfectant.

“Consider this part of your punishment for, what was it you were doing again?”

“Having a paintball war with the Zeta’s” Danny mumbled, a sharp hiss made it past her lips as Laura pressed a little harder into a cut on the side of the redheads face.

“And what else?” Laura’s face was set in a (mostly adorable) scowl, and if Danny wasn’t in trouble right now she’d be kissing the daylights out of her (unintentionally) cute girlfriend.  Because honestly even when she’s mad it’s hard to get rid of that endearing charm that she has (except for when she’s really mad then she’s actually kinda scary but also kinda hot and that just makes Danny want to push her up against the nearest wall and and wow she is so getting off track right now).

Laura looked at her expectantly and Danny kinda ducked her head to try to hide from the heated gaze.

"And tripping and falling into a frog nest and breaking an egg in the process.  But in my defense that isn’t even really my fault.  How were we supposed to know the science department was doing experiments in those parts of the woods?  And really creating giant frogs- excuse me- giant _poisonous_ frogs on campus is really something you should report to _someone_. And I never thought frogs would be so _aggressive._ ”

Laura just shakes her head a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

“Okay I don’t blame you for that, I mean you did stop a giant… what do you even call a gathering of frogs?”

“An army, which is ironic because they basically were a little army, there had to be at least 35 of them.”  Laura began to wrap up Danny’s ankle which was only mildly throbbing, but nothing she couldn’t handle, at least it wasn’t broken.

“Yeah you stopped an army of poisonous frogs from terrorizing everyone, but that doesn’t explain how you managed to twist your ankle this badly.”

“Well you see there was this particularly rowdy one and he was like massive and he had teeth, well not real teeth more like 3 sharp canine like teeth right at the front of its mouth, and we were trying to figure out how to get close enough to it so we could administer the antidote.  I suggested cornering it and I’d pounce on it from in a tree, which went fine but I forgot that the effects wouldn’t be instantaneous and obviously it didn’t like being stabbed with a sharp needle so he picked me up off his back with his tongue, which, mind you, was totally gross and slimy,” Danny shuddered just thinking about it, “and it flung me toward a bush and I landed really awkwardly.” Laura just looked at her wide eyed, “And even after it went back to normal sized it was still really big, I think LaF said that particular one was a goliath frog.”

After a beat all Laura could say was ‘wow’ and then they both began to laugh because really, outside of the people at Silas who would even believe half of the things that even happened to them?

“Well _David_ how does cuddling while watching Buffy sound to you, it’s not battling a giant frog or anything but…”

“It sounds perfect” Getting up from the bed Laura headed to the mini-fridge and began to look through it.

“Thirsty, we have some vitamin water, fruit punch, or maybe you’d like some Croaka-cola?” The brunette turned toward her girlfriend eyebrows wiggling in amusement and Danny just groaned and thumped her head against the wall.

“Oh my god Hollis, you did _not_ just say that.  It’s official I’m dating a complete nerd.”  The sound of Laura’s laughter caused the read head’s small smile to grow into a full toothy one because yeah her girlfriend might be a complete dork but there’s no one else she rather have patch her up after the stupid shit she always finds herself getting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one particularly entertaining


	4. Laundromat Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck AU

Laura was a little scared.

Granted being a student at Silas she has been exposed to some pretty weird and terrifying things that has left probably a little more desensitized to these things than normal people. I mean how many people could say that their garden club was infested with trolls (who by the way love to bite ankles) and continue on with their day as if someone told you it might rain today. If her dad knew half the stuff that went on over here an unnecessary supply of bear spray would be the least of her problems.

But she’s getting off track.

It was a normal Thursday night, and knowing that she didn’t have any morning classes the next day she did what she did every Thursday. Laundry.

Silas was a big campus so you could probably tell that the laundry room was almost always crowded. But after 10pm on a Thursday the crowd seemed to thin out, and in Laura’s expert opinion, it was the best time to use the place. There are a couple of faces she recognizes whenever she comes in and they sometimes nod in her direction, another thing she can count on is that her washer and dryer will be free.

Of course they’re not really hers but like her seat in her Lit class, (second row on the left end, the perfect position to “accidentally” let her eyes drift to her super cute TA) after using it consistently all this time people should know not to use them on Thursday after 10pm.

So there she was in a tank and a pair of shorts that barely covered her thighs and flip flops lugging her unusually heavy laundry bag. Carmilla had been “borrowing” her clothes again she thinks with an eye roll. When she makes it to her washer she freezes and her hear stutter in her chest.

Standing right in front of her was her really cute Lit TA Danny Lawrence. And while that was enough to make her a feel like a fish out of water Laura took notice of the clothes Danny was about to toss in the washer, a mixture of shirts and pants and a few socks,  tainted red and looking worse for the wear.

Laura gaped at the clothes, confused and a little scared but unable to tear her eyes away. And that’s when Danny decided to turn in her direction and greet her.

“Oh, hey Hollis what’s up?”

As expected Laura tripped over her words and used way too many hand gestures as she tried to respond to the greeting. Danny just smiled at her and Laura felt her knees weaken. But she was reminded of her previous train of thought when her eye caught sight of a blooming bruise on Danny’s arm and a bandage placed right above her eyebrow.

“Um, what’s going on with…” Laura trailed off while gesturing to the clothes, she was sure there was a reasonable explanation for the soiled garments that didn’t involve the Zetas and swords and an impromptu war that ended with Kirsch’s body somewhere in a ditch, not that Laura thought that happened (but she wouldn’t be too surprised if it did, things have been really tense between those two groups lately).

Danny glances at the clothes before she tosses them into the machine.

“Harpies” is all she says, and Laura lets out a quiet ‘oh’ even though she still doesn’t understand. “You know how kids have been complaining about their book bags being stolen and how they always look scratched up?” Laura nods, “Well when we went on patrol tonight we came across a giant birds nest made of projects and term papers. Then Sam thought it would be a good idea to return the papers to their owners. Personally I thought it was a bad idea because a giant bird nest usually equates to something equally big and most likely dangerous, but Mel was like, ‘Come on Lawrence we can handle whatever comes at us.’ And well you can guess what happened next.” Danny trails off with a little smile on her face.

“Oh, wow is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, few cuts and bruises here and there but everyone is fine.”

“And the Harpies…”

“Gone for now. We ended up burning the nest and they flew off into the night.”

They both look at each other for a while and then break out laughing.

“What is wrong with this school?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine Hollis” Danny glances at the laundry bag Laura had next to her and then into the washing machine, “Ya know these are probably a lost cause, you can use the machine if you want.”

“Really?”

Danny pulls the clothes out of the washer and walks the short distance to the trash can tossing them in there. “Yeah go ahead.”

“Thanks Danny” They smile at each other again as Laura puts her clothes into the washer. “Um if you’re not doing anything for the rest of the night after I finish up here we could go to my dorm-” Danny smirks at her and Laura trips over her words trying to finish her sentence, “I mean so I can check your wounds and plus we could watch this show I’ve been meaning to check out, Agent Carter”

Danny’s eyes light up in delight, “Yeah that sounds great.”

Laura can’t wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily reminder I'm still hollence af, and I would also like to announce that I am NOT liking the death foreshadowing surrounding Danny Lawrence, she is very precious to me and must be protected at all costs, that is all.


End file.
